I'm being abducted by my favorite band!
by Art-Darwn-By-Vomit
Summary: A story about my two friends and I. It's basicly about how one of us gets abducted by Alice Nine and a whole bunch of other stuff! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hey-!" "Wait, what the-" "I'm being abducted by my favorite band?"**_

" Wait? What the heck? Put me down! Stop it! Totchi! Ruby! Help!" I shouted and kicked my legs back and forth. Why was this happening to me? Today was suppose to be a good day, my first full day in Japan. "Who are you guys? I demand an explanation!" The man stayed silent and brought me to a black van! What the heck! My eyes began to tear up. "Put me down!"

I bet your wondering why I'm shouting and some random creep is bringing me to a black van. Well this will all be explained soon enough.

"Ruby, Totchi we're finally in Japan!" I shouted and skipped out of the airport. "Just smell the fresh Japanese air!"

"Smells like the same air back home," Ruby said with a blank face, "why did I have to tag along anyway?"

"Ruby, you know you wanted to come along," Totchi answered, "you were full of joy when Mew announced she was bring us to Japan with her." Ruby just glared at Totchi knowing she was right. I wasn't going to enter their conversation knowing that Ruby would just bite my head off. She was scary as hell when she was mad.

"Uhhh, let's go get Starbucks or something I'm freezing," I said trying to get Totchi and Ruby to stop fighting. Totchi and Ruby were so stubborn though.

"Starbucks?" Ruby asked. I nodded my head. "Okay, I'm up for that." I started running and shouting "Starbucks." Ruby followed along trying not to laugh and Totchi was already laughing.

When we arrived at Starbucks we sat in the back and Totchi went up to the front to get Coffee for her and Ruby and hot cocoa for me. I hated coffee. I never understood how my brother could drink it and he was four years younger than me "What should we do after this?" I asked Ruby.

"Find a book store," she said, "I can't believe the airport lost my all my books, I'm still pissed about that...I even brought my favorite book." Ruby sighed. I just laughed. "Hey it's not funny Nikky." I tried to stop laughing but...I'm always laughing.

"Hot cocoa for Mew," Totchi handed me my hot cocoa and coffee for Ruby. Blah, I hated the smell of coffee too.

"After this were going to the book store," Ruby stated not caring if Totchi agreed or not.

"But why?" Of course Totchi was going to complain. Ruby didn't answer knowing they would start another argument. The funny thing is that Ruby likes arguing. "So where can we find a bookstore that writes in English since we all know Ruby's too stupid to read Japanese." Totchi asked once we stepped back into the freezing cold.

"Cat just shut up with your stupid comments!" Ruby shouted. Oh no. Ruby and Totchi are best friends but Totchi loves getting on her nerves. "I'm going to the hotel."

"Wait Ruby..." Ruby didn't answer back, only continued walking. I just followed her and I could tell Totchi was also following along. But thank god she was being quite. I could tell she felt guilty though. Once we arrived at the hotel Ruby still hadn't spoken a word, nor had Totchi. "Nice hotel room!" I said hoping someone would say something but no, not a single word.  
When they acted like this it was hard to be around them, "well I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Okay," Totchi and Ruby said at the same time and began glaring at each other. I sighed and closed the door behind me. Going for a walk was a terrible idea. First because this is Japan, how am I suppose to know where anything is. Second I'm freezing my ass off!  
I went on a mini journey and eventually came across a small book store, with old vampire books that were written in English! Ruby would like them. She loved vampires so did Totchi but I on the other hand didn't like vampires. Well It's not like I didn't like vampires it's just that vampires don't really grab my attention.

After I got something for Ruby I went and got Totchi some brownies. She was like obsessed with brownies. It was getting dark so I decided to head back to the hotel and hopefully Ruby and Totchi were on speaking terms again. As I approached the hotel room I could hear laughing coming from our room. Hopefully it wasn't Totchi laughing at Ruby, hopefully it was Ruby and Totchi laughing together. Ha, as if that would happen.

"Nikky your back!" Totchi laughed. Looks like Totchi and Ruby were back to normal. Thank god because if they weren't I swear to god I was going to kick them out of the hotel room.

"Yep and I got a book for Ruby and a brownie for you," I said while handing them their gifts.

"Thanks, a vampire book too..." Ruby said while flipping through the pages. Totchi was shouting some weird words in what I think was Spanish. Spanish was not my strong spot.

"Brownies, brownies, brownies!" see I told you Totchi was obsessed with brownies.

I laughed. "glad to see you like it." Totchi nodded. The rest of the night Ruby read her book, Totchi watched anime, and I slept. I needed my sleep like a chubby kid needed his cake. I loved cake...I'm not chubby though. I'm actually quite skinny.

In the morning I was the first one Up. Totchi was passed out in front of the computer and Ruby was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Which was weird because Ruby's always the first one up, always. I turned on the news and got changed. I chose an outfit that kind of reminded me of something Hiko from Danger*Gang would wear or maybe Hiroto from Alice Nine. "Good morning," I nearly jumped out of my skin but it was just Ruby getting out of bed.

Ruby began to laugh, "scared you didn't I?"

"Yes!" I laughed along with her causing Totchi to wake up. Totchi wasn't a morning person. She was actually very mean in the morning. Like this one time...I'm not even going to tell you that.

"Good morning..." Totchi said while getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

Ruby bursted out in laughter, "You're so lucky she didn't go off on you!"

"Ruby shut up and get changed.." I said while pushing her to the other bathroom. Ruby just continued laughing. "Hey lets go to Starbucks again for breakfast."

"Okay," Totchi said while walking out of the bathroom and slipping on a pair of her combat boots.

"Your in love with Starbucks aren't you?" Ruby asked while walking out of the bathroom I pushed her in. I nodded and off we went to Starbucks!

"Yay Starbucks!" I shouted as we approached it. I felt someone tug on my arm. I stopped in my tracks. I know it couldn't be Ruby or Totchi because they were both in front of me. I slowly turned my head around to look at the person behind me but he grabbed me too quickly for me to see.

" Wait? What the heck? Put me down! Stop it! Totchi! Ruby! Help!" I shouted and kicked my legs back and forth. Why was this happening to me? Today was suppose to be a good day, my first full day in Japan. "Who are you guys? I demand an explanation!" The man stayed silent and brought me to a black van! What the heck! My eyes began to tear up. "Put me down!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Hey-!" "Wait, what the-" "I'm being abducted by my favorite band?"**_

"Nikky!" Ruby and Totchi shouted at the same time, but it was too late I was already in the black van.

"Hey who do you think you guys are? Just randomly kidnapping me! I want an explanation...now?" I shut my mouth up. There were five men in front of me. Guess who these five men are though. Alice Nine! My favorite band just kidnapped me? What the heck? Is this some kind of joke?

Saga was about to say something but Shou spoke first, "Saga I think we scared her." Ha, like hell! I'm scared to death!

"Well I wonder why?" Saga said sarcastically, "you did just randomly kidnap her."

"Yeah Shou what the hell were you think?" Nao asked.

"I don't know, I freaked out, "Shou said, "we needed someone."

"Yeah but what if she bails on us like Yoko?" Hiroto sounded angry. Wait, wait what are they talking about? Bailing? Yoko? Needing somebody for what?

"Wait hold on," I said making everyone stop arguing, "what are we talking about?"

Tora took a deep breath, "you see we need a backup singer for our concert."

"And our friend Yoko was going to sing with us but she just bailed," Hiroto finished Tora's sentence and elbowed Shou in the side.

"Sorry for randomly kidnapping you like that."

"Um you know all you had to do was ask," I laughed, "but how do you know I can sing?"

"Can you sing?" Saga asked. I shook my head. "Shou..you are an idiot!" Shou just sat still in the corner of the van.

"But we can always teach her," Nao said, "right Shou?"

Shou came out of the corner with a smile on his face, "Yes, I can!"

"No but I really suck," I said trying to convince them.

"No you can do anything if you put your mind to it!" but no Alice Nine there being to positive!

"My friends Ruby and Totchi sing much better."

"No I choose you for a reason," Shou said, "because you have that look!" What look?

"What?" I asked confused. Now me being confused is never good.

"You looked like a kid who never gave up," Tora answered, "or he just wanted to kidnap you because your looked cool or something."

"Um I give up a lot." Hey it was true! I never really try too hard at anything.

"Hush, don't say that!" Hiroto laughed, "you can do anything if you put your mind to it!" Okay now I was laughing my ass off. "so you, what's your name?"

"Nikky." I was still laughing, these guys were funny.

"Nikky, interesting name," Shou said once the car came to a stop, "you are going to stick with us no matter what, right?" I couldn't say no. The way Hiroto was giving me puppy dog eyes and the way Shou was looking at me thinking,_ You know you wanna say yes. Actually you better say yes. _I laughed at that thought.

"Sure why not," I said, "not promising you that I'm going to sound good though." All of Alice Nine just laughed probably thinking that I couldn't sound that bad. Oh how wrong they were though.

"I'm sorry Nikky but you suck at singing," Shou sighed.

"Meanie!," I pouted, "hey I told you I sucked at singing."

"But I didn't think you were this bad." Ha, see what did I tell you!

"We should have Ruby teach you since she's so amazing," Nao said confidently. The people around him nodded.

Yeah. Ruby was pretty amazing. "Do you want me to call her?" Wait how does Nao know? I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Ruby's number.

On the first ring Ruby answered screaming, "Nikky what the hell happened to you? Should I call the police? Who do I need to kill?" I could hear Totchi in the background laughing.

"First tell Totchi to shut up and I'm just fine," I said, "and can you please come to the place I'm at?"

"Sure where is it."

I laughed, " I don't know." I could hear Ruby mutter the stupid, "I'll give the phone to Nao he'll tell you." At first I could hear Ruby shouting at Nao but she calmed down. It was pretty funny.

"Here," Nao handed me my phone, "your friend said she'll be here in a couple minutes." Well it didn't feel like a couple minutes because next thing you knew her and Totchi were running through the door.

"MewMew!" Totchi shouted and hugged me. I just laughed.

"Nikky why the hell are you laughing? Do you know how scared we were?" Oh no. Here we go with Ruby's motherly caring stage. I laughed. Yeah Ruby's like the mother off our group even though she acts hyper time to time.

"Sorry mother," I laughed," I'll stop laughing now." Ruby just gave me a death glare.

"Okay so let's get to work," Shou said stepping into the conversation. Ruby nodded and began a conversation with Shou about singing. Ruby was really good at singing. So was Totchi but there was something about Ruby's singing.

"I want to sing too," Totchi whined.

"You can sing too if you want," Shou said, "I bet your way better than Nikky anyway." Everyone began laughing.

"Hey that's not funny," I shouted," just get back to your singing."

"Nikky do you know how to play any instruments?" Saga asked.

Ruby laughed, "Yeah the triangle."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," I said sarcastically, "I know how to play the bass."

"How about you play the bass with me then?"

My eyes lit up, "Really Saga?" He laughed and nodded. Saga's bass playing was amazing. Saga and I discussed the songs that the band would be playing. First we decided to practice the song Velvet. I loved that song but I loved all of their songs. After a little bit of practice, okay it wasn't a little bit it was more like for three hours!

Anyway after practice we went out for Lunch! I was starved. "Yay! So where are we going to eat?"

"Well since I kidnapped you, you can choose," Shou laughed.

"Sushi, I love sushi!" I actually never liked sushi until a couple years ago. I tried it at a Christmas party and fell in love with it. "To sushi!" Hiroto and I said together. We went to a small sushi shop that had the best sushi I had ever had. It was like heaven.

"So Nikky how did you know how to play our songs so well?" Saga asked.

"Nikky," Ruby said, "you didn't tell them?"

"No they didn't asked so there was no reason to." Totchi laughed. Hey I just realized something. Totchi seems to laugh a lot. "well you see this sounds kind of weird saying this but you guys are like my favorite band."

"Really?" Nao asked I nodded.

"Wait, wait so I Shou the vocalist of Alice Nine just kidnapped one of our fans?"

"Pretty much," Tora laughed.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" I laughed. Did Hiroto just realize that? Ruby, Totchi, and I nodded our heads. "How long are you guys going to be staying here?"

"About A month and a half I guess, as long as Nikky wants," Ruby answered.

"Yep my cousin has a friend who lives here and got us three tickets and some money for a hotel and stuff."

"Wait what about school?" Nao asked.

Totchi answered that question, "one day at lunch the kitchen caught on fire and the fire men were very slow so the school went _poof!_"

"Really?" Shou asked laughing. Totchi nodded.

"Yep so no school for a while but well probably have to make it up in the summer time," I said, "or we can take school here."

"Nikky that's actually a good idea," Ruby clapped her hands," with you being blonde and all we never knew you were that smart."

"Hey I'm not blonde!" I shouted.

"You act like it," Shou said with a blank look on his face.

"Hey Shou I thought you were the nice one!" I joked.

"Nope I'm the nice one!" Hiroto laughed.

I laughed along with him," Yeah I think so."

"Well we should start heading back to our hotel, meet us there tomorrow," Ruby said.

"How are we suppose to know where that is?" Saga asked.

"Because you're driving us there." Everyone bursted out in laughter except Saga.

"Saga just got owned by a girl!" Sho laughed.

"Shou shut up!" I guess getting kidnapped wasn't so bad after all. I can't wait to see what'll happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Hey-!" "Wait, what the-" "I'm being abducted by my favorite band?"**_

"Mew don't I look amazing in this?" Totchi asked referring to her brand new gothic lolita dress.

"Self conceded much?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah she is," I said, "but Totchi it looks _amazing_."

Totchi pouted, "wow thanks guys." I laughed.

"Eh Nikky, the author of this book is actually good," Ruby said. This was probably her third time reading that book I got her, "she's more like amazing."

"So am I," I said sarcastically. Ruby muttered something that sounded like wow. "Ruby's also an amazing writer."

"So is Cat," Ruby stated.

"Ruby you're so nice!" Totchi shouted.

"Totchi she just called you self conceded."

"So are you," Ruby said not even having to lift her head from the book she was reading. "Anyway what time is Hiro-I mean Alice Nine coming?"

"Awe does someone have a tiny crush on Hiroto?" I asked seeing a very light hint of pink on Ruby's cheeks.

"No!" Ruby shouted and threw her book at my head!

"Hey! What the hell? Ruby, what the hell was that for?"

Ruby glared at me, "how the hell can someone like him!" Ruby got cut off by the doorbell but soon continued yelling at me, "he's so girly and Japanese! I'm surprised how anyone can like the oh so famous Hiroto." But here's the funny part. The people who were at the door were Alice Nine and Hiroto happened to run into the hotel room as soon as Totchi opened the door.

"Ruby...?" Hiroto looked hurt, like mega hurt.

"Hiroto I didn't mean it-" Hiroto cut Ruby off.

"No it's okay I understand it just fine..." Hiroto tried his best to laugh and not seem hurt but that wasn't going so well.

"Well, umm, we should be going now," Shou said trying to avoid the whole thing that just happened.

"Hahaha, yeah," Totchi agreed with Shou. Totchi, Ruby, and I all got our jackets and shoes on and left our hotel room. It was awkward though with the whole Ruby and Hiroto thing. If I were Hiroto I would probably be in tears if someone said that about me. Well not really. I would most likely be like hurt, really hurt.

We arrived at the same place we practiced yesterday but this time there were a ton of people crowded around it! "Wait guys why are there a ton of people here today?"

"Nikky that's because today's the concert," Nao said smiling.

"Wait what? I was never told this!" I shouted.

"Yes you were," Totchi and Ruby said with blank faces.

"Yeah yesterday at lunch..." Saga said.

"Blondie..."Shou said while trying to hold in his laughter. I just growled at them. Yes, growled. You know like _grrrr. _But anyway Alice Nine and us went through the back door entrance to get inside. It was like a dream come true. Being behind the scenes at a Alice Nine concert.

"You guys got to get ready too," Tora said, "Nami and Natsuko will help you guys." Nami and Natsuko must have been twin sisters because they were almost identical. The only difference was that Nami had blonde hair and Natsuko had Pink.

"So Ruby-Chan what kind of makeup would you like done on you?" Nami asked. I bursted out in laughter. The look on Ruby's face was priceless. _What the fuck? Ruby-Chan? Ruby-Chan? Did she just call me Ruby-Chan? And wait. Oh hell no I'm not putting any makeup on at all! _Was probably what Ruby was thinking by the look on her face.

"Eh, no thanks, no make up," Ruby said trying her nicest not to yell a Nami for calling her Ruby-Chan.

"Awe," Nami pouted, "but you'll look nice."

"Are you saying I don't look nice already?" Okay now Totchi and I were both laughing our asses off by now. Ruby wasn't the kind of girl who like make up that much. She believed in natural beauty. Nami and Ruby had a very small argument about make up but in the end Ruby ended up wearing some eyeliner. Totchi looked like a different person.

She was wearing the same Lolita dress as before but this time her Hair was curled and her make up was so epic and gothic. Natsuko was the one who did my make up. My make up looked like Ruby's which I liked. As for my hair I don't let anyone touch my hair. I hate when people do that, it pisses me off.

"You guys ready?" Tora and Hiroto asked walking into the room. Hiroto seemed quitter than usual. Oh yeah that's because Ruby dissed Hiroto! Ruby was also very quite which was very odd. She must have felt bad.

Anyway we went on stage and Alice Nine did there thing and Totchi, Ruby and I did our thing. It was pretty epic. "You guys did pretty awesome," Nao said once we got backstage.

"Thanks," Totchi smiled.

"Yeah Catherine you were pretty amazing with your singing," Saga complimented Totchi. I bet if Totchi could she would faint there right on the spot. She was like in love with Saga.

"Thanks Saga," Totchi said and gave him a small peck on the check. I went into all _awe _mode. That was so fucking adorable. The way Totchi had to get on her tippy toes! Awe! So cute.

"That was fucking adorable!" Shou and I shouted together and started laughing.

I could hear Ruby whispering to Hiroto, "Um Hiroto can I please talk to you..in private?" Hiroto nodded his head and they went into the dressing room? WTF? The rest of us put our ears to the door and listened.

"You Hiroto I'm really sorry about what I said," Ruby said, "I really didn't mean any of it." Hiroto didn't say anything. "I actually really like you."

"Ruby, I like you too." Hiroto said most likely blushing because his voice was doing the same kind of thing that happens to me when I blush.

"Awe..."Everyone said together.

"What the hell!" Ruby came running out of the dressing room and shouted at us. We all just laughed until Hiroto scolded us. He was also scaring when he was mad. Ruby and Hiroto were perfect each other but the truth was that I was kind of sad. I also had a tiny, tiny crush on him. Damn you Ruby.

_**Okay so it pains me so much to make Ruby and Hiroto like each other ;'( im crying on the inside. It just pains me so much. But Hiroto is the only one that Ruby likes so it must be done. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Hey-!" "Wait, what the-" "I'm being abducted by my favorite band?"**_

It was about three days after the Alice Nine concert and I was totally over the Ruby and Hiroto thing. Well I think but I was just happy for Ruby. "Nikky I'm bored~" Shou complained to me.

"Me too," right now I was at Shou's house bored to death. Ruby was hanging out with Hiroto, Saga, and Totchi. Nao and Tora were busy today and that means Shou and I were left all alone with no one. We were both lonely our best friends had dates. "we need lives."

"Tell me about," Shou sighed and began playing with a pen that was on the table. "no life buddies." I laughed. "Hey say Nikky you've been kind of sad lately, haven't you?"

This sucks. The truth is I have been sad lately but I can't tell that to Shou because he'll ask why, and I can't lie to Shou. "I'm not sure."

"Don't lie it's obvious," Shou said, "Hiro-Alice Nine have been worried sick about you." Um, was he just going to say Hiroto? Hiroto likes Ruby though, doesn't he? Why would he be worried about me I'm just some girl who needs to get a life.

"What about Hiroto?" I asked Shou who began to panic.

"Nothing, nothing I was just thinking about something he said," Okay Shou was worse than me when it came to lying.

"Shou."

"Okay, okay I can't go on lying to you anymore! The truth is that Hiroto likes you! Ruby and Him are just pretending to go out because Ruby wants you to be confident and ask him out!" I was speechless. Lost for words. But Ruby actually like Hiroto. I can see it in her eyes. But I think she also had a thing for Tora. To be honest she actually looked good with Tora and I'm not just saying this.

"Oh really," I said, "that's interesting." Shou looked kind of surprised by how I was acting. "Let's go get ice cream."

"But it's like freezing outside!" Shou shouted.

"Ice cream makes Nikky feel happy, well if anything it actually makes me sadder than I actually am."

"No ice cream!" Shou shouted while making a X shape with his arms.

I pouted, "but why Shou?"

"Just because," He said and I totally ignored him and made my way for the front door. "No Nikky get your ass back here!" I shook my head back and forth but only got pulled down to the floor by Shou...? Shou, me, on the floor, awkward position. That can mean only one thing, what the hell? Shou's face was about as red as mine. Now my face gets as red as a tomato. No joke a tomato.

"Uh guys?" and right at that moment Ruby, Hiroto, Totchi, and Saga all walked into Shou's house. Fudge sickles. "what's going on in here is someone making their move?"

"Catherine...that is nonsense! I would never do such a thing!" Shou freaked out.

"Yeah Totchi it was just an accident I wanted Ice Cream but Shou wouldn't let me get some," that sounded wrong...note to self: choose words more wisely.

"Ice Cream?" Totchi asked herself, "your sad? who's ass to we need to kick!"

Damn it, note to self: never say you're going to get ice cream because Totchi and Ruby know that when I am sad I eat ice cream. "Uh I'm not sad, see I'm happy!" I put a big smile on my face.

"Liar!" Ruby shouted, "tie her to a chair!"

I laughed, "Ruby that was a funny joke." Ruby had a serious face on. Wait so we were really tying me to a chair? I made a run for it. I ran all the way upstairs and hid under Shou's bed.

"Nikky come out," Shou said, "I'll help you hid." Oh what a sucker was I. Shou only put me on his back and ran down stairs with me.

"Now tie her to a chair!" Totchi shouted. I was crying in the inside. I was ever tied to a chair my whole life. Well there was that one time...nah that doesn't count.

"Come on this isn't fair," I whined, "please Untie me."

"Not until you tell us why your sad," Saga laughed. He was probably laughing at how helpless I looked. Wait I just realized something. Hiroto hasn't said anything at all.

"Tell us please?" Totchi and Ruby said together.

"Shou just tell them in a different room, there pissing me off," Shou nodded and did as I told. But the only problem was that I was stuck in the same room as Hiroto so was bound to start blushing any second now. Kill me now. I was probably redder than a tomato by now.

"That was quite interesting Nikky," Ruby said as she walked out of a different room.

"Ugh just kill me now Ruby get it over with, I know that you're going to kill me later," I said while trying to get out of the chair.

"You know that I already knew that right?" Ruby said, "you're like an open book sometimes, it's so sad." I just stay put on the chair and look at the ground.

"I guess I'll untie you now," Hiroto said. Hiroto finally said something! YAY! Oh wait yay? Was I suddenly happy?

"She's blushing..." Totchi snickered to Saga then Saga snickered to Shou and Ruby was obviously not blind.

"I growled, "yeah so everyone blushes."

"Oh so your admitting that your blushing?" Ruby asked. Why do people always have to tease me when I'm blushing. "You can also not growl." I stuck my tongue out at her. And then finally I was free! Free from that wooden chair!

"Yay! Thank you Hiroto your my hero!" I laughed. Hiroto lightly blushed and nodded. "So now I'm officially bored to death, let's do something fun!"

"Let's play the make Nikky blush game!" Saga and Totchi said together. Oh my god. This sucks. Like really sucks ass.

"Nikky's as red as a tomato right now~" Shou sang.

"Nikky's in love with a certain somebody," Totchi eased.

"Totchi," I said, "shut up please." I gave her the cutest puppy dog face I could. Shou's been teaching me how to do a good puppy dog face.

"Nah," Totchi said being unaffected by my cuteness. I flipped her off. She just laughed.

"I know what Nikky can do!" Ruby said with a that smart look on her face, "she can go to the park with Hiroto." Ruby, fuck you. "That's really my idea."

"Good Idea Ruby," Shou said while shoving Hiroto and I out the door, "goodbye, be back before ten!"

"Ugh, Ruby," I said as Hiroto and I began to walk to some unknown park.

"Hahaha, yeah," Hiroto said, I got to tell you something." I nodded. "Well me and Ruby aren't really dating."

"Yeah I know that."

"What? you do?" Hiroto seemed surprised.

"Yeah Shou told me," I said and put my hands in my pockets.

"Of course he did," Hiroto sounded annoyed, "that's just like him." I just laughed. Hiroto was pretty cute when he was annoyed. "Hey you want to just go to my place and ply some video games?"

"Video games! Hell yes! To Hiroto's house!" I shouted and started running.

"That's the wrong direction," Hiroto laughed.

I began running and the opposite direction, "Then to Hiroto's house now!"


End file.
